


Heat of the Moment

by owlaesthetic (scribblewrite)



Series: Crimson Souls [8]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Gang AU, I probably forgot a tag, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Graphic NSFW... stuff, but no actual mpreg, i'll add more if I think of some, it's absolutely not graphic, literally maybe two sentences though, mentions of mpreg, remember when I asked you guys how you felt about mpreg?, well here's where it starts to come in, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblewrite/pseuds/owlaesthetic
Summary: Bryce unexpectedly goes into heat while he and Jonathan are out on a job. It’s up to Jonathan to get him back to the base in one piece before he himself goes into sympathy heat.‘Cause if he doesn’t, they’re both royally screwed.





	Heat of the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I feel like it’s been such a long time since I’ve written anything for this series…  
> I was going to post this around Thursday or Friday but I didn’t for a couple reasons. Just didn’t feel right posting this when I read about what happened to Mochi and it felt a bit weird to post this Easter weekend.  
>   
> But anyways, some updates on what I’ve been doing... I’ve been playing Ultra Sun and I completed the pokedex, caught all the sun-exclusive legendaries, and recieved some moon-exclusive legendaries and mythical pokemon (I absolutely love Marshadow oh my god). And then I got a new laptop, it runs so much smoother than my old one does (I type just as the laptop restarts itself, fucking really). I’ve also started playing Stardew again on my xbox to try and get all of the achievements. I know I’m not gonna be able to get the secret one where you have to beat the game “Journey of the Prairie King” without dying once, but I should be able to get most of them at least. (Anyone have any tips for beating “Journey of the Prairie King”? lol) I’ve also been working on a little thing for this series where I explain some stuff about alphas and omegas, and just what’s different than the real world in this AU. Right now I’m just working on making sure it flows smoothly and it doesn’t seem like I’m just listing a bunch of facts and squishing them all together into a paragraph. 
> 
> My sister while helping me try to figure out what Bryce’s scent should be: “Does him going into heat in your fanfic make you part fury?” 
> 
> Thanks Mikayla.
> 
> Title from "Heat of the Moment" by Asia, but I only ever listen to Danny Sexbang's cover, so that's where I'm technically getting the title from.
> 
> Considering the fact that no person on earth has the ability to produce slick from their ass, this is FICTION, got it? Okay.
> 
> Beta’d by my best friend, [Jasper6509](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasper6509/pseuds/Jasper6509)  
> 

It was a common occurrence for Bryce and Jonathan to be paired up together on heists and raids. Evan had a “not exactly official, but kind of enforced” rule that mates/couples shouldn’t pair together during raids, heists, break ins, etc. because they could be distracted by each other during dangerous situations and become a liability. Before Jonathan had joined the crew, Bryce and Craig had teamed together more often than not while Ryan teamed with Evan most of the time and Wildcat teamed with either Brock or Brian. Now that Jonathan had joined the crew though, Craig had decided to stay behind the scenes more often during jobs to provide medical care if needed, and that left Bryce without a heist partner.

Jonathan was more than happy to take Craig’s place.

\---

Jonathan pulled the last screw from the corner of the vent grate and held it in place so it wouldn’t crash to the ground, carefully lowering it to the ground to minimise the amount of noise it made. He stepped aside and let Bryce climb into the vent system first before following suit, leaning the grate cover against the opening in a way that wouldn’t look as though it’d been tampered with.

Their current job was to get into the building and find the weapons dealer that’d ripped them off a few too many times. The building they were currently breaking into belonged to another crew in the area, who the weapons dealer had gone running to once he realized that Vanoss was targeting him. They needed to get in and out quietly and quickly without tipping off the crew that they were there. They weren’t exactly enemies, but one wrong move could tip the scale and they didn’t want to deal with a gang war.

Bryce led the way as they crawled through the vent system, following the path that Smitty had mapped out for them on his phone. Their ear pieces were silent, as they didn’t need distractions from Smitty’s side unless they needed to know something important. The only time they’d hear from Smitty would be on their way through the building, as Smitty was watching the security footage for anyone they’d run into.

Bryce stopped and started working on the vent grate blocking their path inside and it wasn’t long before he was lowering the grate to the floor and climbing out, Jonathan following suit.

“ _There’s someone coming down the hallway headed your way,_ ” Smitty said, “ _Put the grate back and duck behind that stack of crates to your left._ ” Jonathan hurriedly placed the grate against the vent opening and he and Bryce quietly hurried towards the crates, ducking behind them just as footsteps rounded the corner. They waited in silence for the footsteps to pass and fade away.

“ _Let me take a look around before you guys head further in,_ ” Smitty said, “ _Just stay there, I’ll let you know when you’re good to go._ ” Jonathan lifted a thumbs up and Smitty chuckled before there was radio silence.

It was silent for a couple minutes while they waited for Smitty to talk to them again, but the hacker’s voice wasn’t what interrupted the silence. Jonathan heard a gasp from behind him and he whipped his head around to look at Bryce, who had backed up to the wall behind them, his face red and eyes wide. Jonathan quickly glanced around, thinking that maybe Bryce had seen someone headed for them, but when he found no one nearby, he turned back to Bryce.

“Bryce, what was that abou-” He stopped mid-sentence as a sweet smell began permeating the air. It was the familiar scent of Bryce, but the scent was progressively getting thicker and heavier, his normally pleasant scent of cinnamon and apple pie beginning to burn Jonathan’s nose and make his stomach turn.

Bryce was going into heat. And they were probably in the worst place for it to hit him.

“What the fuck Bryce?!” Jonathan whisper yelled, absolutely furious, “Why the fuck would you come along if you knew your heat was coming up?!” Bryce shook his head, his eyes becoming glazed.

“I didn’t know,” he gritted out, “I didn’t know it was coming. My heats aren’t normal, they-”

“How could you not have known it was coming?!” Jonathan bit out, “How is that possi-” Jonathan took a deep breath in, pressing his palms over his eyes. Now was not the time for this, they had to get out of here before someone caught whiff of Bryce, and quickly because the longer Jonathan stayed near Bryce, the more likely it would be that the pheromones that Bryce was exuding would trigger a sympathy heat for Jonathan.

The obvious first move was to get them the hell out of the building, after that they’d need to either have Smitty send backup to come get them, or Jonathan could drive them back to the base. Each had their cons though, both equally as dangerous. If they waited, it was more likely that some random alpha could smell the scent of heat and come running for them. If Jonathan drove, with the enclosed space the pheromones would be concentrated and could trigger sympathy heat quicker and if that happened, they’d likely crash.

Regardless, they needed to move now.

Jonathan motioned for Bryce to head for the vents and once they’d both made it there, Jonathan heard Smitty speak to them.

“ _Okay it’s all clear- where are you guys going?_ ” Jonathan reached up to press the button on his ear piece to talk to Smitty.

“Bryce’s heat started,” Jonathan quietly explained, “We’re headed back to the base.” Smitty was quiet for a second before he spoke again.

“ _Alright,_ ” he sighed, “ _I’ll let Ohm know and he’ll be in the parking garage waiting for you guys. I’ll make sure you guys don’t have any trouble getting back._ ”

“Thanks Smitty.” Jonathan released the comm button and followed Bryce into the vents, not even bothering to put the vent cover back. He had to hold his breath for as long and as often as he could as they made their way out of the building, trying not to let the suffocating scent of Bryce’s heat get to him.

When they finally reached the end of the vent, Jonathan took a deep breath of fresh air before placing a hand on Bryce’s back, trying to hurry them along to their car. He cursed himself for parking so far away in an effort to hide the vehicle.

“Okay Bryce,” he said, “When we get into the car, do whatever you have to do in order to take the edge off, okay?” Bryce hesitantly nodded.

“Whatever I have to do… are you sure?” Jonathan knew what Bryce was trying to say and even though it’d definitely be awkward in the moment and probably afterwards as well, he meant it.

“I’m sure,” he said, “I know what heats are like Bryce, do whatever you need to do.” Bryce nodded again and Jonathan looked around to make sure no one was in the area, ready to take out his pistol if he needed to.

When they finally reached the car, Jonathan opened the back door, Bryce nearly diving into the backseat with how badly he needed relief. Jonathan closed the door and as he walked around to the driver’s seat, he could have sworn he heard a soft cry coming from inside the car.

He opened the door and climbed in, quickly starting the ignition and speeding out of the alley and onto the road, where several cars had to swerve to avoid hitting them. Jonathan ignored the honks of the enraged drivers he left in his dust as he sped down the road. Once he’d gotten to a stoplight, he reached up and pressed the comm button again.

“How’re things going on your side?” he asked Smitty.

“ _Ohm’s been told and he’s waiting for you guys to get there,_ ” Smitty answered, “ _Evan’s worried about you, so he’s risking Ohm ripping his head off to meet you in the garage as well. I’m just working on changing all the stoplights to green…_ ” As Smitty said this, the light Jonathan had been stopped at turned green and Jonathan hit the gas.

“Good thinking, thanks Smitty,” he said, not even waiting for a reply before he ripped off the comm and tossed it onto the passenger’s seat.

Just as Smitty had promised, the red light they’d been stopped at turned green and Jonathan sped on as the cars to his left and right slammed on their brakes to avoid hitting him. He would’ve laughed if circumstances were different.

Jonathan sped along and the sounds of cars trying to avoid them faded into the background. Over the growing quiet, Jonathan heard the faint sounds of Bryce whimpering and the unmistakable slick sounds of the omega in the backseat fingering himself. Jonathan could feel his cheeks heating up as he realized exactly what Bryce was doing. He’d told him to do whatever he needed to do to take the edge off, so he couldn’t really blame him. Even if he hadn’t, heat takes away all inhibitions and he’d probably do the same if he was in Bryce’s position.

He pursed his lips, his anger at Bryce came up to the surface and grew the more he thought about it. Heats were meant to give warning signs before they started, there was no fucking way that Bryce wouldn’t have known that he’d be going into heat. The job could’ve waited, someone else could’ve done the job, so what the fuck was Bryce thinking!?

Jonathan gripped the steering wheel tighter and huffed as he sped through each and every stoplight that magically turned green as the approached it. With each light they sped through, the thicker the air got with Bryce’s heat and all Jonathan could do was ignore the heat building in his gut as he continued to be intoxicated by the pheromones.

\---

Simultaneously, it took too long and no time at all for them to get back to the base, the garage door already open for them.

“Bryce?” Jonathan said hesitantly, not knowing if the heat-drunk omega was even listening to him, “Hey, Bryce? We’re at the base.” The only response he got was a broken whimper and he sighed, knowing that that was the best answer he was going to get. He turned the corner in the garage and the saw Ryan and Evan waiting for them at the door to the inside. Evan had his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall behind him while Ryan looked ready to sprint at the car to get to Bryce. As Jonathan turned into the parking spot, that’s exactly what he did. The back door was pulled open and Bryce whimpered and let out a quietly mumbled “Alpha,” as Ryan’s scent permeated his senses. In response to Bryce, Ryan let out a growl and Jonathan grit his teeth and tensed his shoulders to stop himself from responding to it like his instincts were telling him to.

Ryan scooped Bryce up and Jonathan waited in the car, knowing better than to get in the way of a territorial alpha with their mate in heat. He watched in the rear view mirror as Ryan carried his mate inside and past Evan, who he growled at in instinct as they passed by. Evan also knew not to get involved, not to do anything that would seem like a challenge to Ryan’s pheromone drugged brain. Jonathan sighed as the door shut behind them, only hoping that in their current states of mind, they’d at least make it to their apartment before they started… anything.

He pulled the keys out of the ignition and left the car, turning around to see Evan walking towards him. He leaned against the side of the car and waited for Evan to reach him.

“How’re you feeling?” Evan asked, walking over and leaning against the car beside him, “Do you feel a sympathy heat coming on?” Jonathan shook his head.

“I mean, I feel a bit warm but it’s nothing near to what a heat would be.” Evan put his arm around Jonathan and pulled him in close to his side, tucking his nose into his omega’s neck and double checking, making sure that he wasn’t smelling the intensified vanilla scent of Jonathan’s heat. He breathed out a sigh of relief having confirmed that Jonathan’s scent was normal and he pulled away and smiled at Jonathan, his face falling when he saw the scowl on his omega’s face.

“Jonathan-?”

“How could he have been so stupid?!” Jonathan shouted, ducking out from under Evan’s arm and stomping his way to the door inside, “He had to have known that he would be going into heat! Heats are designed to give warning, he has to be an idiot to have not noticed! How could he have put himself in danger like that?! Some dickhead alpha could’ve fucking killed him! He could’ve been ra-”

“ ** _Enough!_** ” Jonathan immediately shut his mouth and he had to bite his lip to hold back the whines of his inner omega. He’d be upset that Evan used his alpha tone on him, but they were nearly a year into their relationship and they’d discussed when it was and wasn’t okay for Evan to command Jonathan.

One of the circumstances was if Jonathan was working himself into a state and wasn’t listening to reason.

Evan closed his eyes for a second and sighed before meeting Jonathan’s eyes. He commands him again, softer this time, “ ** _Listen to what I have to say before you speak again, okay?_** ” Jonathan nodded.

“Okay,” Evan sighed again, “Did Bryce tell you about his family?” Jonathan nodded again, remembering that Bryce had told him about where he grew up and how male omegas were frowned upon, how his family had made him take suppressants so he could pass as a beta.

“Well, the hormone suppressants that his family put Bryce on were developed during the early days of the drug and the brand he’d been taking was one of the faulty ones.” Jonathan’s heart sank, he’d heard horror stories of the early days of suppressants, he could already tell where this was going, “The suppressants seriously fucked up his reproductive system, absolutely beyond repair, and altered his hormone levels so much that the any doctor he saw doubted he’d ever have a regular heat again.” Evan leaned back against the car and crossed his arms, “When he does get his heats, they’re unpredictable and rarely give him any warning of when they’re going to start.”

Jonathan stayed silent after Evan had stopped talking, taking in the information he’d just been told and Evan waited patiently for him to speak up.

“H-how do you know this?” Jonathan asked, his voice quiet, wavering.

“Bryce told me when I recruited them. I asked if there was anything I needed to know about their past that could put future plans in jeopardy.” Jonathan swallowed and nodded slowly, his mind connecting the dots.

“So,” Jonathan swallowed, “If the suppressants damaged his… then that means that Bryce can’t…” Evan nodded, finishing Jonathan’s thought for him.

“Bryce will most likely never be able to carry a child.” Jonathan let out a soft sound of hurt, his heart aching for Bryce. It was in an omega’s instincts to want to have children, Jonathan had never met an omega, male or female, that didn’t want to have kids someday. He couldn’t even imagine how learning what those suppressants had done to him hurt Bryce. Jonathan knew that he’d be devastated if roles were reversed, he could only imagine how Bryce felt.

Growing up as a male omega in Los Santos had been tough enough, but Bryce had had it so much worse. And because of those damn suppressants, he’d never be able to escape it.

Any and all anger towards Bryce had vanished, replaced by hurt and sympathy.

Jonathan let out a shaky breath and Evan pushed away from the car, wrapping his arm around Jonathan’s shoulders and pulling him into his side.

“Bryce has adapted to it,” Evan said, “He’s long since accepted it.”

“I can’t even imagine-” Jonathan said, resting his head against Evan’s shoulder, “I fucked up, didn’t I?” Evan chuckled softly and nodded.

“A bit, yeah.” Jonathan frowned, itching to go and apologize, “You’ll have to wait a few days,” Evan reminded him, as if he could tell what Jonathan was thinking, “But when his heat breaks, you should apologize.” Jonathan nodded.

“I will.” Jonathan sighed and stepped away from Evan, reaching behind him and intertwining their fingers as he led them inside, his mind buzzing about ways he could make it up to Bryce for being such an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I’ve got a couple questions.  
>   
> First, is Smitty’s real name Lucas or is that just an agreed upon name in the fanbase?  
>   
> Second, is there anything you guys want or need to know about this ABO AU? If there is, I’ll want to know, just comment and I’ll add it to the list of information I’ll be putting into my like, ABO 101 story thing.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if anyone’s going to ask, but I’ll explain anyway. The reason Bryce and Ze could be in the same apartment as Jonathan in the first story without risking sympathy heat is because they weren’t as physically close as Jonathan and Bryce are in this one.
> 
> Now, onto the fic recs.
> 
> BBS: [What It Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300945)  
> RT/AH: [Bloon Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182094/chapters/27654777)  
> 1D: [OmegaVision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437585)  
>   
> Thank you to those who suggested I rec BBS fics AND fics for the other fandoms. The thought hadn't even occurred to me that I could rec MORE THAN ONE FIC. I facepalmed so hard oh my god.


End file.
